Final Sprint
by Phoenix's Feathers
Summary: A PMD fic. An Absol swears to protect a certain Espeon. Will he keep to his promise? PredictShipping. AbsolXEspeon -One Shot-


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

**Pairing:** Predictshipping (EspeonXAbsol)

**Genre: **General/ Romance

**Summary: **A PMD fic. An Absol swears to protect a certain Espeon. Will he keep to his promise? PredictShipping. (AbsolXEspeon)

**Note:** This is all in Espeon's POV. Also, they have nicknames. Chikorita is Caeles, Cratos is Absol, and Espeon is Lavri.

~---Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz --~

Lavri's POV

I remember the first time I met Absol.

It was when my partner, Caeles the Chikorita and I were going toward the Frosty Forest. This is when we were treated as fugitives, and we were seeking the truth about the Ninetail Legend. I was still an Evee at this time. We were stopped by an Absol, who I felt was really looking at me. Caeles was surprised, as usual, and ask what is he doing here. He merely looked at us and left, without a word.

I still felt myself looking at the path where he ran off. Caeles noticed, and quickly shook me back to reality. We went off again, into the Frosty Forest. It was really cold obviously, and Caeles looked even colder than me. After a while, an Articuno blocked our path. Caeles begged the Articuno to let us pass, but it didn't listen, and tried to fight us instead. Since it was a legendary pokemon, it was rather difficult. We managed to weaken it down, but it still wanted to fight.

"We're almost out of oran berries and reviver seeds... at this rate, we won't make it..." Caeles wearily said.

I agree, in this rate, we'll never make it, and I wouldn't know the truth. Until Absol came, and calm Articuno down. Again, I notice him looking at me. Articuno let us pass, and he asked us if he can join us. Caeles agreed, and I was rather happy too.

We traveled to Mt. Freeze, and we met Team A.C.T and Ninetails, which she revealed that I wasn't the heartless trainer who abandon Gardevoir after all.

I was so happy.

------

We went back to town, and proved out innocence, thanks to Pellipiper. Absol was now officially part of our Rescue Team Opheris, and we gave him the nickname, "Cratos."

------

He joined many of our rescue missions, and he have gotten stronger over time. Then, I heard from Gardevoir, that I was sent here to save the Pokemon World. I was rather shocked. He teleported Caeles, Cratos, and I to the Sky Tower, where after some painful levels we recruited a Lunatune, who helped us greatly.

We later fought Rayqueza, since he refused to help us. It was hard and tiring, while I tried to paralyze him with secret power, Lunatone, Cratos, and Caeles fought Rayqueza.

We defeated him, and finally destroyed the meteorite with a hyper beam. And... it went black.

I felt someone dragging me, and I have no idea where I was. I heard someone said "to the shadow world" and I got frighten. But then, it let me down,a nd I presume it left. I stayed there, asleep until I woke up, with Caeles at my side. I wonder where Lunatune and Cratos where...? Caeles seemed to read my mind and asked, and Xatu assured us they are safe. I was glad. While the Pokemon celebrated, Gardevoir came, and said I had to go. I felt sad. Caeles, Caterpie, Magnemite, Lunatune, our Rescue Members, and Cratos, I know I must leave them, and go home.

I started to fade, say a fairwell speech that I have to go back to the human world, and all that other stuff. The pokemon looked shocked, and Caelestis immediately beg me to stay, even though I told her I can't. I fade away, and the last things I heard were the calls of my name and Caeles' cries that echoed the sky.

------

As I floated in the sky, I heard a voive that told me, that if I wished and believed hard enough, that I will meet them again. I thought about it. Eveyone back at the rescue base... the pokemon at the square... Caterpie, Metapod, Magnemite, Diglett, and Dugtio, one of our first clients... Caeles, and... Cratos. I didn't want to leave. I really don't!

Before I knew it, I was back at my rescue base, and I heard a cheer from the Pokemon crowd.

-----------------------------

~Present TIme~

It's been several months after the whole Meteor Incident. Caeles has evolve into a Bayleef and then later into a Meganium. I, on the other hand, evolved into an Espeon after I found a Sun Ribbon in Wyvern Hill.

We've been doing so many missions, that we are finally a higher rank than Team A.C.T, as we are Platinum Rank. My team and I worked hard, meeting and befriending legendary Pokemon in various places and also exploring new dungeons. But, in most of these missions, Cratos insist coming with me during these missions, especially in dungeons with strong pokemon. Today, I was going to explore the dungeon the Buried Relic, to find and befriend the four legendary pokemon there. As I got ready to head out, Cratos ran up to me.

"Lavri, are you going to the Buried Relic again?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm planning to meet Mew and the three golems again. Maybe this time I can convinced them to help out our team," I answered.

"But, going alone? Remember last time? You were almost defeated near the end of the dungeon." Cratos told me.

Obviously I remember that time. I was fighting a Shitry. Yes, I could've probably defeated him. But at that time, I ran out of berries, reviver seeds, apples, and gummies. I was totally exhausted, but luckily I had an escape orb. Defiantly a painful experience that was.

"Don't worry Cratos! This time, I brought more than enough items! I won't be defeated like the last time," I said, reassuring him.

"No I'm going with you. Letting you run off to a dungeon like that by yourself is way to risky. I'll make sure you won't be hurt this time," he said stubbornly.

"Alright. Well, I'm entrusting my life in your hands," I teased, setting off for the Buried Relic.

"Humph," he sighed, following after me.

In the distance, Caeles sighed seeing our retreating form. "Every time I get here, Cratos already ran off with Lavri. I knew I should have an alarm clock, I wanna do a quest together with Lavri," Caeles said.

---------

We finally reached the Buried and I marched for a long time, mangaing to fight and fought the three Regis. We now search for Mew, and we are currently in BF67.

"We went through 67 floors, and still no sign of Mew. I'm exhausted," I groaned.

"That's because you don't bring enough food. And you battle too much when you can run away. Of course you're exhausted.," Cratos lectured.

"I'm sorry. Do you have an apple, or a gummi, or something? Even an Oran Berry will be nice," I grumbled.

"No, sorry. But I do have an escape orb. Want to head back?" Cratos asked.

"Oh sure- wait! It's Mew!" I called out, seeing the pink feline Pokemon right at front of me.

"I've been watching you for a while. What business do you have in the Buried Relic?" Mew asked, eyes glancing at Cratos and me.

"I wanted to meet you Mew. You see, I wanted to know if you're interested joining our Rescue Team," I said hopefully.

"... Maybe. You must show your worth," Mew said, and attacked me.

"Gah!" I yelled, completely shocked.

"Lavri!" Cratos said, and used Thunderbolt on Mew. "_This isn't good. Lavri's already exhausted, and I doubt she'll be strong enough to fight Mew," _he thought angrily.

Mew flinched at the attack, but quickly regain itself. Mew looked at the me, and got ready to strike again, which would probably finish me off.

_"Damnit! Just when I finally found Mew! I can't backed down like this... I can't!" _I thought bitterly to myself, fearing the worst. I tried to move, but legs were too tired from all the battles I had and all the walking to get here.

"Wait!" Cratos yelled, jumping in front of me.

Mew and I both looked shocked. Mew immediately stopped in it's tracks.

"My partner is exhausted. Please, let us forfeit for now," Cratos said to Mew.

"Wait, what? But, I'm still fine!" I said optimistically, even though they all know it's not true.

We were all quiet, and Mew thought. "Alright," Mew said. "It is obvious that she is tired, so we will end here. I do admire your kindness towards your partner. We'll fight again another time, so grow stronger." Mew said, teleporting away.

Cratos turned around and looked at my stun expression. "We have to find Mew again... man," I grumbled.

"Don't worry, Mew said that he'll have a rematch with us," Grabbing me with his mouth and tossed me on his back.

" Woah! Don't do things like that without me knowing!' I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He smirked, and used the escape orb

---------

We appeared at the front of the base, and started to carry me into the little hut. It was night, probably around 10 or 11 o'clock in the night. "Um, Cratos?" I said nervously.

"Yes, what is it Lavri?" he said with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks... for saving me back there. If you weren't there, I'd be defeated by Mew, and what an embarrassment that would be," I said softly.

"Your welcome. Besides, didn't I say I'll protect you?" he said.

I blushed at the statement, and looked away. "Well, you better keep to your word!" I said stubbornly. I was surprised when I heard him chuckle. "W-What?" I asked him.

"That's cute Lavri. Actually you're the cutest Pokemon I've ever seen," he chuckled, placing me gently on the "bed" of the base.

"C-Cute? I've rather be called cool, or strong or something not so feminish!" I stuttered, trying to hide my blush.

"Whatever you say Lavri, you cute littly Pokemon."

"You idiot! Be quiet!"

He laughed, and started to leave the base. "Well, I'll be going back to the Darkness Ridge. See you later, Lavri," he said.

"Wait!" I called out. He stopped, and turned around to look at me.

"You can stay here tonight. I mean, you must be exhausted like me, and like walking back might be tiresome, and... and, and er, Don't get the wrong idea! What I mean is-" I said quickly, but was interrupted by Cratos.

"Speak slowly and calmly, and don't panic. I understand. Thank you, I shall accept your offer," he smiled, and layed next to me. I blushed, feeling his warmth. "You're taking up room, move over a bit," I grumbled.

"I thought we both would prefer it this way?" he said with a happy tone.

"Be quiet. Just go to sleep, I really don't mind... I guess," I said, snuggling a bit closer to him.

"Of course, Lavri," he said softly, as he drifted off to sleep.

_That's right._

_Ever since I met Cratos the Absol when I was an Eevee, I remember what he promised me._

_"I'll protect you forever."_

_And I was happy he said that, and trusted him to do so, like a knight protecting a princess._

_And he kept his promise. Every mission we did, and even when he protected me from Mew._

_I'll trust him forever._

_Because, I love him._

-------------------------

I love Absol and Espeon. And Cratos does know Thunderbolt. And I think in the game, Absol is a male.

There names are similar to the ones in my game.

I know it isn't the greatest, but I hoped you enjoyed it.

R&R please.


End file.
